Little Things Between You And Me
by Hazelleen
Summary: Bila kehadiran gadis Hyuuga adalah sebuah anomali dalam kehidupan Sasuke, maka sebaliknya kehadiran pemuda Uchiha adalah enigma bagi seorang Hinata. AU. #IndigoRose Mind to RnR?


Uchiha Sasuke memacu Ducati XDiavel S dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar. Untunglah jalanan di arteri utama kota Tokyo sudah sepi sehingga motor mewah berwarna hitam itu membelah jalanan tanpa ada hambatan apapun.

' _Sial! Untuk apa aku bekerja keras selama ini kalau semua sudah ditentukan sejak awal?'_ Sasuke memaki dalam hati.

Kejadian tadi siang masih terbayang di benaknya, dimana sang ayah menggunakan kekuasaan Uchiha untuk menutup semua jalur distribusi vendor dan membuat usaha yang dirintis sang Uchiha muda harus mengalami akhir yang tragis. Bisnis dan semua assetnya dibekukan.

Bagaikan sebuah tamparan keras di wajah Sasuke untuk tidak bermain-main dengan orang yang berkuasa, dalam kasus ini dia harus mengakui kedigdayaan _Otousama-_ nya.

Saat ini pikiran Sasuke hanya tertuju pada satu tempat.

Ya, dia ingin bertemu dengan _'orang itu'_ secepat mungkin.

Satu-satunya kenangan yang tersisa dari masa kejayaan seorang Uchiha muda yang terkenal dengan kejeniusan dan jiwa pemberontak saat masih mengecap pendidikan di sekolah menengah atas.

Dan hanya ' _orang itu'_ yang bisa menjaganya tetap waras untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Little Things Between You And Me © Hazelleen**

 **Editor / BetaReader © Raye. Harrogath**

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuHina

Warning : **OOC. MISTYPO**. Dan segala macam kesalahan lain yang ada di dalamnya.

Dislike? don't read, don't bash..^^

.

.

.

 _Delapan tahun lalu di Konoha Gakuen, terpatnya di tahun kedua sekolah menengah atas._

 _Sebuah dojo tempat klub karate menjadi saksi bisu perjalanan berbagai anak manusia dengan beragam sifat dan benang takdir yang merenda nasib mereka semua._

 _Klub karate yang menjadi tempat bernaung bagi lima sahabat, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Shimura Sai dan Inuzuka Kiba. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak sekolah menengah pertama._

 _Ada kalanya dojo tersebut menjadi tempat kumpul para anak muda yang kelebihan hormone testosterone untuk menjadi ajang penentu siapa yang paling kuat di antara mereka._

 _Ada sebuah anomali yang tidak akan dilupakan oleh para penghuni dojo tersebut._

 _Sseorang gadis aneh bersurai indigo yang menjadikan dinding luar di sisi kiri dojo sebagai area pribadinya. Karena ada bangku yang menempel ke dinding dojo yang bisa digunakan untuk belajar, berteduh ataupun makan siang asalkan tidak mengeluh tentang estetika dan table manner yang layak._

 _Jelas terlihat kalau sang gadis bukanlah salah satu fans dari anggota klub karate karena fans mereka akan berkerumun di sekitar pintu masuk dojo dan membuat para anggota klub kelabakan sekaligus menatap sinis pada satu objek yang menjadi pusat perhatian dan target para gadis._

 _Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang ketua klub yang baru dinobatkan tahun ini, Uchiha Sasuke. Pemilik pheromone pemikat wanita yang paling dominan diantara para lelaki Konoha Gakuen walaupun Uchiha bungsu tersebut tidak peduli dan mengacuhkan kenyataan tersebut._

 _Karena keunikan sang gadis indigo ini juga, para penghuni dojo sepakat meminta bantuannya untuk membersihkan dojo dan sebagai gantinya sang gadis tidak akan diganggu oleh satupun dari mereka._

 _Yang menjadi pertanyaannya, siapa yang akan menjadi mediator di antara mereka untuk menyampaikan maksud tersebut?_

 _Semua menatap terpana dan memasang wajah tidak percaya jika sang ketua klub yang terkenal anti berdekatan dengan gadis, mengajukan diri dengan sukarela. "Biar aku saja yang mengatakannya."_

 _Sasuke dengan tegap melangkah ke luar dojo dan mendekati tempat yang dimaksud, dimana sang gadis aneh membuat comfort zone sendiri._

 _Sesuai dugaannya, sang gadis berambut indigo dengan kacamata yang melorot dekat ujung hidung sedang berkutat dengan buku dan sebuah earphone terpasang di telinga kanan._

" _Oi, Hyuuga." Suara baritone memecah keheningan._

 _Sang gadis tersentak dan mengangkat kepalanya sebelum menoleh dengan cepat ke sumber suara. Dengan gerak tangan menunjuk diri sendiri, sang gadis seakan bertanya 'Aku?'_

" _Ya, memangnya ada orang lain disini?"_

 _Gadis Hyuuga melepaskan earphone dan menatap wajah Sasuke dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Ada apa, Uchiha-san?"_

" _Aku ingin membuat kesepakatan denganmu."_

" _?"_

" _Sebagai ganti kau bebas menggunakan tempat ini, bagaimana kalau kau membantu kami membersihkan dojo?"_

 _Gadis Hyuuga itu menatap sang Uchiha tidak berkedip yang tentu saja membuat Sasuke merasa jengah._

" _Sejak awal tempat ini tidak menjadi milik siapapun dan ketua klub tahun sebelumnya juga tidak keberatan. Kalau kau memang butuh bantuan, kenapa tidak meminta langsung saja?"_

 _Pelipis Sasuke berkedut, gadis ini menguji kesabarannya. "Ck, siapa yang bilang kau boleh menggunakan tempat ini dengan bebas? Apa kau tidak takut kalau anggota klub kami mengusirmu dari sini?"_

 _Detik berikutnya setelah menyampaikan kalimat itu, Sasuke merasa kakinya ringan dan dunianya terbalik. Tiba-tiba punggungnya menghantam tanah dengan keras dan sepasang mata kelamnya kini menatap langit dihiasi daun pepohonan yang berdesir ditiup angin._

" _Kalau hanya melindungi diriku sendiri, aku masih sanggup menghadapi kalian. Tidak peduli berapa orang pun." Ucap sang gadis dengan suara lembut dan kalem._

 _Otak cerdas Sasuke segera memproses apa yang terjadi barusan, seorang Uchiha dengan mudah diangkat dan dibanting oleh seorang gadis? Tidak, tidak. Ini sudah diluar logika._

" _Kau-" Sasuke menggeram dan segera menegakkan tubuhnya bersiap memberi serangan balasan, namun telapak tangan sang gadis sudah terpajang di depan wajahnya._

" _Aku tidak ingin memperpanjang urusan ini, Uchiha-san. Aku akan membantu membersihkan dojo, dan apa terjadi hari ini tidak akan diketahui siapapun."_

 _Sebelum Sasuke sempat mengajukan protes, teman-temannya sudah bermunculan. "Apa yang terjadi? Kami mendengar suara barang jatuh yang cukup keras di sekitar sini."_

" _A-ano… Maaf, saya yang tidak hati-hati dan tersandung sehingga merepotkan Uchiha-san."_

" _Hahahaha kau pasti terlalu senang karena bisa keluar masuk dojo kami dengan bebas." Komentar Kiba._

 _Sang gadis hanya tersenyum dan berdiri sekaligus menepuk bagian bawah rok, menundukkan kepala untuk memberikan salam formal. "Aku Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal dan mohon bimbingannya."_

 _Semua anggota klub memasang wajah lega kecuali satu orang yang masih merasa kesal dan berdiri dengan susah payah. 'Dasar Hyuuga bermuka dua. Awas kau, akan kubalas nanti.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sejak hari itu Hinata sering terlihat berada di dalam dojo untuk membersihkan lantai ataupun merapihkan locker para kaum adam yang jauh dari kata bersih dan serampangan. Namun Hinata menjalani semua itu dengan senang hati karena para anggota klub yang lain juga memperlakukannya dengan hormat kecuali satu orang, Uchiha Sasuke._

 _Sang ketua terlihat sangar setiap kali sepasang onyx bersirobok dengan pasangan manik lavender. Sebuah senyum miring menyerupai seringaian terukir di wajah Sasuke dan sang Uchiha akan mengajukan protes atau keluhan seakan mencari-cari kesalahan sang Hyuuga ._

 _Hinata tidak membalas perlakuan tersebut dan hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman yang tentu saja menimbulkan simpati dari para nakama yang lain._

" _Oi Sasuke, seharusnya ini menjadi hubungan simbiosis yang tidak merugikan siapapun, tetapi kau malah membuat Hinata seakan pembantu tidak resmi dari dojo ini." Shikamaru terlebih dulu menyuarakan keberatannya._

" _Biarkan saja, toh dia senang melakukannya."_

" _Ada yang tahu bagaimana keluarga Hyuuga? Aku tidak ingin berhadapan dengan orang tuanya kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Hinata yang bekerja terlalu keras." Tanya Sai yang disambut dengan gelengan kepala oleh para anggota dojo lain._

 _Sasuke hanya melayangkan pandangan ke luar jendela dojo, tidak ikut dalam pembahasan. Dia tahu keluarga Hyuuga seperti apa._

 _Keluarga yang sama terkenal dan konservatif seperti keluarga Uchiha. Hyuuga terkenal memiliki jaringan bisnis di bidang pertanian dan memiliki dojo judo yang sudah diwariskan turun temurun._

 _Tidaklah mengherankan kalau seorang Hinata bisa menguasai teknik judo dengan sempurna dan sang gadis sudah terbiasa berada di tengah kaum adam tanpa harus tergila-gila kepada mereka._

 _Memang sebuah pertanyaan bagus yang sulit dijawab. Mengapa seorang putri keluarga terpandang mau menjadi pembantu cuma-cuma di dojo klub karate sekolahan?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Suatu ketika saat hujan musim gugur sedang menyapa bumi dalam kedamaian._

 _Sasuke yang terjebak hujan berlari kecil menyusuri pekarangan sekolah menuju tempat kesukaannya, dojo yang sudah menjadi rumah kedua baginya. Saat itulah sepasang onyx hitam bersirobok dengan sosok yang sudah sangat dikenalinya. Hyuuga Hinata yang sedang berteduh dari hujan sambil mengelap kacamata kesayangan._

 _Sasuke yang lebih dulu berinisiatif berbicara, "Masuk saja."_

 _Hinata tertegun menatap ketua klub tersebut dan mengekor ke dalam dojo yang mungkin bisa menawarkan sedikit kehangatan._

 _Diam dan tidak banyak berbicara terhadap orang yang tidak terlalu dekat, kedua sifat yang sama-sama dimiliki oleh Hyuuga dan Uchiha. Seakan ada peraturan tidak tertulis bagi mereka berdua untuk tidak melanggar batasan ini apalagi sejak Hinata berhasil membanting Sasuke di luar dojo._

 _Hinata menghela napas melihat seragam sekolahnya yang kebasahan terkena hujan sedikit menampilkan kulit yang terlindungi oleh bahan yang terlihat semi transparan sekarang. Dia tidak membawa baju ganti atau apapun itu._

 _Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu menutupi kepalanya dan membuat sang gadis bersurai indigo memekik kaget. Tangannya menyentuh barang tersebut dan menyadari kalau seseorang baru saja melempar handuk ke arahnya. Sebuah handuk berwarna biru yang sangat familiar bagi Hinata karena hanya sang ketua klub yang menyukai dan menggunakan warna tersebut._

 _Lagi-lagi, sebuah karate gi putih melayang ke arah Hinata dan refleks ditangkap oleh sang gadis supaya tidak mendarat tepat di kepala lagi._

" _Cepat ganti pakaianmu di ruang locker." ucap Sasuke yang dengan cuek sudah membuka seragam sekolah dan memamerkan tubuh atletis yang akan membuat para fans menjerit histeris kalau mereka ada disana._

 _Tentu saja hal itu tidak berlaku untuk gadis Hyuuga yang kini memalingkan wajah dan cepat-cepat menuju locker sambil menyembunyikan wajah yang merona._

 _Tidak lama kemudian, kedua makhluk berbeda gender tersebut sudah duduk di tengah dojo sambil menunggu hujan reda._

 _Sasuke membuatkan dua cangkir coklat panas dan menyuguhkan salah satunya pada Hinata yang tentu saja disambut dengan senang hati karena jarang-jarang ketua klub bersikap ramah kepada gadis Hyuuga tersebut._

" _Terima kasih karena kau sudah banyak membantu di dojo ini." Ucap Sasuke singkat._

 _Hinata mengangguk dan menyeruput minuman hangat di tangannya secepat mungkin dan sedikit terlihat gelisah._

" _Kau memilih tempat yang aneh untuk belajar."_

 _Hinata mengerjapkan mata lavendernya, meminta penjelasan yang disambut Sasuke sambil menggerakkan kepalanya menunjuk tempat biasa sang Hyuuga berada._

" _Karena tempat tersebut membuatku tenang dan jarang dilewati orang lain."_

" _Kau tidak terganggu oleh suara latihan klub kami?"_

 _Hinata menggeleng cepat, "Suasananya mirip kok dengan dojo latihan judo di rumahku."_

 _Tiba-tiba suara petir menggelegar memenuhi ruangan dojo dan Hinata menjerit histeris. Cangkir yang digenggam dia kini menggelinding dengan isi yang berceceran disekitarnya._

 _Sasuke juga merasakan imbas akibat jeritan Hinata dan terpana tidak percaya. "Ah… ternyata Hyuuga memiliki kelemahan." Sindir Sasuke._

 _Hinata yang tadinya menutup telinga dengan kedua tangan dan memejamkan mata dengan erat, membuka matanya sedikit dan melihat seringaian iblis di wajah pemilik onyx yang sedang menatap tajam padanya._

" _Akan kubersihkan." Ucap Hinata sambil terus melirik ke arah jendela dengan takut-takut dan ada raut wajah penyesalan melihat coklat panas yang sudah dibuatkan Sasuke kini berceceran di lantai dojo. Dengan sigap Hinata kembali ke ruang locker untuk mencari kain pel._

 _Sasuke tidak menggubris ucapan Hinata, kini dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri tas sekolah yang ditinggalkannya bersandar di salah satu dinding dojo. Tangan sang Uchiha tampak sibuk membongkar tas mencari sesuatu._

 _Saat Hinata sibuk mengepel lantai, tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berdiri di samping Hinata dan… Srek! Sebuah headphone terpasang di kepala sang gadis melindungi kedua telinganya._

" _Bagaimana? Suara di luar tidak akan sekeras sebelumnya kan?" tanya Sasuke._

" _Ano.. tapi aku jadi tidak bisa mendengar suaramu dengan jelas kalau tidak melepas headphone ini." Ucap Hinata._

" _Terserah kau saja. Atau kau berharap aku akan memelukmu setiap suara petir menggelegar?"_

" _Dalam mimpimu, Uchiha-san."_

 _Sasuke terkekeh mendengar jawaban Hinata yang terdengar kesal. "Sekarang kita impas, Hyuuga." Sasuke mengambil cangkir Hinata yang sebelumnya tergeletak miring dan meletakkannya bersisian dengan cangkir miliknya._

" _Padahal kau penakut begini, kenapa tidak langsung pulang ke rumah saja saat hujan belum deras?"_

 _Hinata tidak langsung menjawab tapi menghela napas panjang, headphone tadi melingkar di leher sang gadis._

 _Sasuke tidak menuntut jawaban, larut dalam pikirannya sendiri yang merunut kembali kejadian yang berlangsung dalam setengah jam terakhir._

 _Percakapan mereka hari ini adalah percakapan terpanjang dalam sejarah hubungan pertemanan mereka yang diberi tanda kutip. Agak sulit mendeskripsikan hubungan mereka yang sedikit mirip dengan majikan dan pembantu._

" _Karena disini aku menemukan kebebasan." Jawab Hinata singkat memecah keheningan._

 _Sepasang onyx Sasuke menatap lawan bicaranya dan menemukan kalau sang gadis tidak bermain-main dengan ucapan barusan._

 _Sasuke mendengus, alasan tipikal yang hanya dimengerti oleh anak-anak dari keluarga kaya dan terpandang seperti mereka._

 _Hidup bergelimang harta dan kemudahan tidak lantas membuatmu bisa seenak dengkul._

 _Setidaknya bagi mereka berdua, ada harga yang harus dibayar dengan mahal. Sebuah sangkar emas yang membelenggu semua asa dan ruang gerak mereka._

" _Karena alasan itu juga kau bersedia membersihkan dojo ini tanpa pamrih?"_

" _Aku dengan sadar_ _ **memilih**_ _untuk melakukannya, Uchiha-san" ucap Hinata sambil memberi tekanan pada kata "memilih"._

" _Tolong jangan panggil aku dengan nama formal seperti itu, Hyuuga."_

" _Hanya jika kau berhenti memanggilku Hyuuga, Uchiha-san."_

" _Tsk, Kau tidak memberiku pilihan, Hinata."_

" _Terserah apa pendapatmu, Sasuke-kun."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bila kehadiran gadis Hyuuga merupakan sebuah anomali dalam kehidupan Sasuke, maka sebaliknya kehadiran pemuda Uchiha merupakan enigma bagi seorang Hinata._

 _Seorang pemuda berjiwa pemberontak yang tidak peduli pendapat orang terhadap dirinya. Di bawah kepemimpinan sang Uchiha, tidak ada anggota klub karate yang berani bersikap kurang ajar pada Hinata._

 _Hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari pertemanan dan mereka nyaman dengan hal itu._

 _Hinata tidak pernah mempertanyakan kenapa seorang Uchiha yang selalu menjaga jarak terhadap semua gadis dan fans bisa membiarkan seorang gadis Hyuuga berada di dekatnya._

 _Seorang Uchiha yang dengan tega membiarkan semua surat dan hadiah perayaan kasih sayang tergeletak tidak tersentuh._

 _Tahun berganti dengan cepat dan tibalah hari kelulusan mereka semua dari Konoha Gakuen._

 _Hinata mengunjungi dojo klub karate untuk terakhir kali, menelusuri setiap sudut dojo dan ruang locker untuk memastikan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal. Ada rasa berat untuk meninggalkan tempat yang sudah memberinya banyak kenangan selama dua tahun terakhir._

 _Saat akan melangkah keluar dari dojo, Hinata berpas-pasan dengan Sasuke yang juga berpikiran sama memeriksa kembali ruang locker untuk memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal._

" _Sasuke-kun." sapanya._

" _Ternyata kau disini, Hinata."_

" _Hanya mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dojo ini."_

 _Tiba-tiba Sasuke memutuskan kancing pertama dan kancing kedua dari seragamnya dan memberikan pada Hinata, "Kutitipkan padamu."_

" _Eh?"_

" _Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, aku tidak ingin menghadapi kumpulan gadis buas yang akan berebut kancing ini. Lagipula hari ini upacara kelulusan kita, aku tidak ingin ada insiden apapun."_

 _Ya. Hinata tidak berharap apapun dari Sasuke, tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa isi pikirannya. Sebuah enigma yang tidak akan terpecahkan._

 _Seseorang yang dengan gampang dan seenaknya memberikan kancing tanpa mempedulikan tradisi ataupun nilai sakral yang terkandung di dalam tindakan tersebut. Pemuda lain mungkin akan memberikan kancing kedua untuk orang yang disukai karena posisi kancing tersebut paling dekat dengan hati sang pemilik._

 _Tapi begitulah seorang Uchiha. Demi alasan kepraktisan yang mungkin hanya bisa dimaklumi oleh seorang gadis Hyuuga yang sudah dianggap Sasuke sebagai sahabat dan orang yang dipercayai untuk tidak melibatkan perasaan pribadi dalam hubungan pertemanan mereka._

 _Ketika Hinata berpamitan dan meninggalkan tempat itu terlebih dahulu, Sasuke segera berkeliling dan mengobrak-abrik ruang locker dan terlihat mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. 'Sial, kemarin masih ada, siapa sih yang mengambil cangkir itu?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pertemuan mereka selanjutnya terjadi saat reuni di tahun ketiga setelah kelulusan dari Konoha Gakuen. Para nakama sudah berpencar mengambil jurusan di universitas pilihan masing-masing._

 _Uchiha Sasuke yang mengambil jurusan bisnis, terlihat mencolok diantara para nakama lainnya karena dia sudah belajar merintis bisnisnya sendiri dan termasuk sukses untuk mahasiswa tingkat akhir seusia mereka._

 _Sebenarnya Sasuke agak enggan menghadiri acara reuni karena merasa waktunya terlalu berharga untuk dihabiskan dengan hal sepele yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan bisnis._

 _Sebuah pernyataan dari Inuzuka Kiba melalui telepon berhasil menggugah hati kecil Uchiha yang angkuh, "Taichou, kudengar tahun ini Hyuuga Hinata sudah memberikan konfirmasi untuk ikut acara reuni. Kapan lagi anggota klub karate kita bisa berkumpul bersama lengkap dengan gadis itu?"_

 _Ah, Sasuke baru teringat pada gadis unik yang pernah terlibat dalam klub mereka, "Hn, Akan kupertimbangkan." Jawabnya singkat sebelum menutup pembicaraan._

 _Bagaimana kabar Hinata? Apa yang dilakukannya sekarang? Pertanyaan itu berulang kali muncul dalam benak Sasuke sehingga sang pemuda Uchiha memutuskan untuk hadir dalam acara reuni tersebut._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Reuni Konoha Gakuen di salah satu restoran, kota Tokyo_

 _Ketika denting bel pintu terdengar menandakan ada yang tamu yang datang, hampir semua kepala menoleh ke arah pintu dan terdengar sambutan meriah dan siulan dari meja pria._

 _Hyuuga Hinata yang datang terlambat karena harus magang sebagai perawat._

 _Hinata tidak mengikuti keinginan Hyuuga Hiashi untuk kuliah di jurusan agribisnis. Hinata terlihat dewasa dan jauh lebih ayu dibandingkan saat masih di sekolah, rambutnya juga sudah tumbuh panjang. Saat itu Hinata memilih duduk bergabung dengan teman wanita namun masih bersebelahan dengan meja anggota klub karate._

 _Ketika mereka bubar, hujan turun dengan deras mengguyur seluruh kota. Hinata yang harus menunggu bus segera berpamitan dan berlindung di bawah payung yang dibawanya sendiri menuju terminal yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari tempat pertemuan._

 _Saat petir menggelegar, Sasuke teringat pada kejadian kecil beberapa tahun lalu dan instingnya segera bekerja, berlari menuju terminal yang disebutkan oleh gadis pemilik mata lavender. Sasuke tidak mempedulikan guyuran air hujan yang cukup deras._

 _Dan benar saja, sang gadis yang dicari oleh Sasuke terlihat meringkuk di sudut paling ujung dari deretan tempat duduk halte._

 _Sebuah kebiasaan lama yang tidak akan serta merta hilang begitu saja._

 _Ada sedikit perasaan bahagia dalam hati Sasuke karena masih sempat menemukan Hinata walaupun dalam kondisi yang tidak bisa dibilang baik._

 _Tangan Sasuke terulur menyentuh tangan Hinata yang masih setia menutupi kedua telinga. Sang gadis tersentak ketika merasakan ada tangan asing yang menyentuh kulitnya._

 _Dengan segera kepala Hinata terangkat dan mata lavender yang membulat sempurna bertabrakan dengan sepasang onyx familiar yang sudah tidak dilihatnya dengan intens dalam beberapa tahun terakhir._

 _Ketika mengenali pemilik mata onyx tersebut, sorot mata Hinata melembut dan helaan napas lega meluncur dari bibir mungil sang gadis. "Kau mengagetkanku dan hampir membuat jantungku copot, Sasuke-kun."_

" _Kuantar pulang." Ucap Sasuke singkat._

 _Hinata menggeleng cepat, "Rumah kita tidak searah."_

" _Jangan keras kepala dalam cuaca seperti ini, Hinata."_

 _Dengan berat hati Hinata mengangguk. Percuma berdebat dengan pria itu karena seorang Uchiha tidak menerima penolakan dan bantahan dari orang lain._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sasuke terpana melihat kondisi apartemen gadis Hyuuga. Well, sulit dipercaya bila putri dari salah satu keluarga terkaya di Jepang bisa bertahan hidup di tempat seperti ini. Apartemen tersebut termasuk kecil dan memang hanya bisa ditinggali oleh maksimal dua orang._

 _Sasuke kagum pada kegigihan sang gadis dalam mengejar impian dan memilih untuk hidup bebas dari tekanan keluarganya._

 _Apartemen sederhana tersebut hanya berisi sebuah sofa bed yang berhadapan dengan TV set yang tidak terlalu mewah. Ada sebuah meja kecil di sebelah sofa yang berfungsi sebagai meja makan darurat._

 _Di ujung ruangan terdapat dapur mungil dan wastafel yang menyatu dengan semua peralatan dapur yang seakan terkumpul di tempat kecil tersebut. Namun Hinata termasuk sosok yang rapih dan resik dalam menata ruangan sehingga tidak memberi kesan sempit ataupun sumpek._

 _Kamar mandi dan kamar Hinata bersebelahan namun Sasuke merasa tidak etis untuk memasuki kamar seorang gadis dan membiarkan hal tersebut menjadi privasi Hinata._

" _Uhm.. tunggu disini sebentar." Ucap Hinata setelah menyerahkan handuk untuk Sasuke yang sempat terkena hujan ketika menyusul Hinata ke halte bus._

 _Ketika sedang menyeka rambut, tanpa disengaja pandangan Sasuke tertuju pada pajangan yang tertata rapih di dalam lemari kaca di ruang tamu._

 _Barisan paling atas dan kedua berisi buku-buku untuk keperluan kuliah sementara barisan paling bawah terpajang sebuah kotak kecil yang berisi dua buah kancing seragam sekolah dan sepasang cangkir yang sangat dikenali oleh Sasuke._

 _Seulas senyum simpul mengembang di wajah sang pemuda Uchiha._

 _Hari itu menjadi titik balik dari hubungan mereka yang sebelumnya merenggang dan keduanya kemudian menjadi sahabat baik._

 _Sifat Hinata yang mandiri dan tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan sikap cuek Sasuke jelas menjadi alasan utama kenapa Sasuke mempertahankan keberadaan gadis itu di sisinya dan menjadikan gadis itu sebagai bagian yang tidak terpisahkan dari rutinitas hariannya yang berkutat dengan kuliah dan menjalankan bisnis._

.

.

.

Hinata membuka pintu apartemen dan menemukan sosok sahabat yang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Tidak ada keangkuhan yang tersisa, pemuda Uchiha tersebut terlihat kuyu dan sepasang _onyx_ menatap sayu kepada sang dara.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk berbaring di _sofa_ _bed_ favorit yang menjadi singgasananya setiap kali dia bertandang ke tempat Hinata.

Hinata menghela napas khawatir, belum pernah dia melihat Sasuke dalam keadaan seperti ini. Pasti ada masalah besar.

Hinata segera menuju ke dapur dan menyiapkan minuman.

Sang Uchiha masih berbaring dengan sebelah lengan menutupi matanya.

Perlahan Hinata menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk di lantai yang bersebelahan dengan _sofa_ _bed_.

Gadis itu menahan napasnya karena melihat pria Uchiha mengeraskan rahangnya dan hidung yang terlihat sedikit memerah. Sasuke sedang menyembunyikan air mata dan menahan diri untuk tidak terlihat menyedihkan.

Hinata baru saja berbalik untuk beranjak meninggalkan sang pria supaya bisa memberinya sedikit privasi, sepasang lengan kekar sudah merengkuh tubuh mungilnya dan menarik Hinata untuk ikut berbaring di _sofa_ _bed_.

"Tetaplah disini." Ucap Sasuke dengan suara bergetar sambil membenamkan kepalanya di punggung Hinata sementara lengannya masih setia melingkar erat di pinggang sang gadis.

Mereka berdua sudah terbiasa melakukan hal ini. Sekedar pelukan atau ciuman lembut di pipi. Hanya itu, tidak lebih dan tanpa dilandasi nafsu. Lagipula usia mereka yang sudah menyentuh seperempat abad membuat mereka sadar dengan segala konsekwensi dari tindakan mereka.

Sebagai seorang perawat, Hinata jelas mengetahui setiap orang memerlukan pelukan untuk mengurangi stress sehingga tidak mempermasalahkan tingkah laku si bungsu Uchiha yang seakan sudah menjadi pasien abadinya selama ini.

Sasuke menemukan kedamaian yang dicarinya dari sosok Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata sangat pengertian dan memang memiliki bakat alami untuk menjadi tempat menenangkan diri bagi seorang Uchiha yang sangat arogan, egois, cuek dan suka seenaknya sendiri.

Hinata tidak akan memaksa atau mencecar dengan pertanyaan seperti yang pernah dilakukan oleh para mantan pria itu sebelumnya dan Sasuke sangat membutuhkan hal tersebut terutama pada saat dia baru menerima hantaman besar dalam hidup.

.

.

.

Sasuke tersadar dan menemukan diri masih terbaring di _sofa_ _bed_ di ruang tamu apartemen Hinata. Ada aroma harum yang membuai indra penciumannya, dan dengan gerakan malas Sasuke melirik ke sudut ruangan dan menemukan sosok bersurai indigo yang sedang berkutat di dapur mungilnya.

Baru sekali ini Sasuke menginap di tempat Hinata dan perasaan Sasuke sudah jauh lebih baik dibandingkan kemarin.

Setelah memastikan kompor dimatikan dan sarapan tersaji, Hinata mendekati Sasuke yang masih berbaring di sofa bed.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata sambil membelai lembut dahi pria Uchiha tersebut.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang sebelum mengucapkan, " _Otousama_ melakukan intervensi lagi dan kali ini bisnisku tidak bisa diselamatkan."

"Mengapa tidak mengalah sedikit kepada ayahmu? Menurutku dia ingin kau meneruskan bisnisnya."

"Jangan membelanya, Hinata. Aku belum bisa memaafkannya saat ini." Sasuke mendengus kesal sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau sendiri juga memilih jalur yang berbeda di luar bisnis Hyuuga, kenapa malah menyarankan hal seperti itu padaku?"

"Kasusku berbeda, aku dianggap tidak kompeten untuk meneruskan bisnis ayahku sehingga aku mengejar impianku sendiri."

"Ck, alasan."

"Hei, Aku sudah mengatakan hal sejujurnya padamu. Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak." Ucap Hinata sambil melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kiri dan melanjutkan, "Sebaiknya kita sarapan sekarang, kau masih ingin disini?"

Sasuke menggeleng cepat, saat ini dia tidak bernafsu untuk makan apapun. Sang pria mengubah posisi tubuh dari berbaring menjadi duduk dengan tangan kanannya terulur ke saku celana dengan gerakan ragu-ragu sebelum menarik keluar sepasang kunci dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Hinata sedikit menyipitkan mata dan menatap curiga pada Sasuke, "Hmm…kau berniat memintaku untuk bersih-bersih lagi?"

Sasuke tertegun dengan jawaban yang meluncur begitu saja dari bibir gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Kadang-kadang sang pria Uchiha terkesima dengan cara kerja otak Hinata yang menurutnya unik bin ajaib.

Hinata dengan cepat bereaksi pada kesedihan dan mudah berempati pada keadaan orang lain, bahkan dalam keadaan bahaya pun bisa refleks melindungi diri.

Akan tetapi, ketika dihadapkan pada hal yang berhubungan dengan perasaan cinta atau sejenisnya, Hinata termasuk kurang peka dalam merespon sinyal yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Mungkin hal ini pula yang membuat sang gadis tetap melajang di usia sekarang dan tidak terhitung berapa pemuda yang tergabung dalam barisan patah hati akibat sikap sang gadis Hyuuga.

"Dari dulu sampai sekarang, kau masih tetap tidak berubah, Nona Hyuuga. Dasar tidak peka!"

Hinata cemberut, menggembungkan kedua pipinya tidak setuju,

"A-apaan sih. Lalu, memangnya apalagi alasannya selain menyuruhku bersih-bersih? Kau kan memang selalu seperti itu."

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Gadis ini, selalu saja lamban menangkap maksudnya. Mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, Sasuke lalu berbalik pergi, bersiap untuk membuka pintu. Tapi, seruan tertahan Hinata menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak melangkah keluar apartemen.

"Hei, hei, Sasuke-kun. Jelaskan dulu maksudnya... A-apa maksudmu memberiku kunci ini?"

Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan segalanya di sini. Sekarang, setidaknya ia tahu apa yang ia inginkan saat ini. Memandang langsung ke mata gadis itu, Sasuke menjawab,

"Bukankah aku dulu pernah mengatakan bahwa aku akan memberikan kunci apartemenku hanya kepada-"

Hinata memotong ucapannya dengan nada bosan, "-gadis yang akan tinggal bersama denganmu di a-"

Ucapan Hinata terhenti dan Sasuke menyeringai puas melihat semburat merah yang perlahan memenuhi wajah sang gadis yang kini memahami maksudnya.

Hinata memandang berulang kali antara kunci di tangannya dan Sasuke secara bergantian. Masih tidak percaya.

Sasuke mengajaknya tinggal bersamanya? Apa Hinata tidak sedang berkhayal? Ia kembali memandang Sasuke, yang masih saja berdiri tenang di ambang pintu. Pria itu memperhatikannya dalam diam, dengan pandangan yang begitu intens, membuat Hinata tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

Tapi kemudian, Sasuke berbalik mendekati sang gadis Hyuuga sampai jarak mereka hanya tersisa beberapa senti saja dan melanjutkan ucapannya-

"Ya, aku mengajakmu untuk tinggal bersama, calon Nyonya Uchiha."

Sasuke berbisik tepat di telinga kanan Hinata kemudian memasang seringaian puas karena wajah Hinata sudah merah padam melebihi warna buah tomat kesukaan sang Uchiha. -sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang terpaku di tempat.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul membayangkan reaksi Hinata yang diyakininya memiliki perasaan yang sama. Setelah merenungkan semalaman, Sasuke mendapat pencerahan.

Bisnis yang gagal masih bisa dibangun ulang dari awal. Tetapi jika Hinata menghilang dari kehidupannya, Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan masa depan seperti apa yang menanti.

Karena itu, Sasuke mengambil resiko dengan mengajak Hinata keluar dari zona nyaman mereka.

Apakah tindakan ini adalah ujian untuk persahabatan mereka atau sebuah takdir? Mereka harus menjalani terlebih dulu baru bisa menemukan jawabannya.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

Akhirnya selesai juga OS ini, mungkin readers merasa alurnya ngebut atau terlalu cepat. Apa boleh buat kalau diikuti nafsu ngetiknya OS ini bisa kepanjangan dan sudah melebihi batas kata dalam Event #HIME #FANFIC

.

.

 **OMAKE**

.

.

Reuni Tahunan Konoha Gakuen di salah satu kedai Yakiniku, Tokyo.

Reuni kali ini ada sedikit perubahan dalam urutan kehadiran anggota klub karate. Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal paling disiplin masih belum terlihat di tempat reuni.

Sementara Sai, Shikamaru, Naruto dan Kiba sudah berkumpul di sekitar meja makan. Hyuuga Hinata yang biasanya datang paling akhir pun sudah hadir di tempat tersebut dan tampak sibuk menelepon di dekat pintu masuk.

Hinata terlihat canggung saat memilih bergabung dengan meja para pria dari klub karate yang dengan senang hati menggeser tempat duduk terutama Kiba yang segera menyambut dengan penuh antusias ketika Hinata memilih duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

Inuzuka Kiba sudah lama memendam perasaan terhadap gadis Hyuuga tersebut, tentu saja segera memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk berbicara yang ditanggapi sang gadis dengan sikap sopan.

Shikamaru memberi isyarat pada Naruto yang duduk di sebelah kanan Kiba sambil membisikkan, "Wah, Kiba pasti senang sekali hari ini. Dia bisa berbicara bebas dengan Hinata."

Naruto memberikan cengiran lebar, "Aku tidak sabar mengatakan hal ini pada si Teme, entah dia akan bereaksi seperti apa kalau Kiba terlebih dulu punya pacar daripada dia."

Shikamaru terkekeh pelan. Memang pada saat ini, hanya Sasuke dan Kiba yang masih belum memiliki pasangan.

Sasuke sudah bertahun-tahun mendapat gelar pangeran kutub yang sulit diluluhkan. Pernah berpacaran beberapa kali namun semuanya kandas karena sikap sang Uchiha yang terlalu cuek dan lebih mengutamakan bisnis daripada romansa.

Sai memandang ke arah Kiba dan Hinata kemudian berkomentar dengan sedikit berbisik, "Kenapa aku merasa ada yang berubah dari Hinata ya? Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah memakai cincin - "

Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut segera memotong pembicaraan, "Apa salahnya seorang gadis memakai cincin? Cincin hanya aksesoris."

Sementara Shikamaru melirik ponselnya dan menemukan satu pesan dari _taichou_ mereka. "Sasuke sudah menuju ke tempat ini dan meminta kita untuk memesan terlebih dulu."

Tidak lama kemudian, sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba juga. Sasuke melepaskan mantel tebalnya dan menitipkannya kepada pelayan.

Sai sudah menyiapkan sebuah tempat kosong di sebelahnya namun ternyata Sasuke memilih untuk duduk bersebelahan dengan Hinata yang tentu saja membuat Sai, Shikamaru dan Naruto saling berpandangan.

Oke, semua anggota masih berpikiran positif. Dari dulu Hinata sudah menjadi sebuah anomali bagi Sasuke, jadi masih bisa diterima akal sehat bila sang Uchiha bersikap sedikit ramah dengan gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

Sasuke dengan santai mengeluarkan dompet dan ponsel miliknya kemudian menitipkan pada Hinata yang segera memasukkan barang tersebut dalam tas tanpa banyak bertanya.

Semuanya memberikan salam dan perbincangan hangat memenuhi meja makan yang sudah lengkap diisi oleh anggota klub karate plus sang manajer tidak resmi, Hyuuga Hinata.

Di tengah-tengah perbincangan, Sasuke sedikit memiringkan kepala dan berbisik pada Hinata. Tangan kiri Hinata refleks bergerak menyelipkan rambut panjangnya ke telinga kiri supaya lebih mudah mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke. Dan terlihatlah sebuah cincin berwarna putih metalik dari bahan platinum dengan hiasan beberapa butir berlian berderet melingkar di jari manis sang dara.

Kiba mulai mengurangi pembicaraannya dengan Hinata setelah kedatangan Sasuke.

Sang gadis tanpa sadar lebih merapatkan diri ke arah pria berambut hitam dengan senyuman manis terukir di wajah dan berceloteh riang sementara sang Uchiha yang biasanya dingin dan angkuh itu tersenyum samar sambil fokus mendengarkan.

Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Sasuke terulur, menggenggam erat tangan kiri Hinata dan menempatkannya di bawah meja sementara Hinata terlihat tenang-tenang saja dengan _public display affection_ seperti itu.

Ketika Sasuke meraih cangkir sake dengan tangan kirinya, kali ini para _nakama_ terperangah melihat sebuah cincin platinum polos melingkar di jari manis pria Uchiha tersebut. Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha memakai aksesoris selain jam tangan?

Shikamaru sudah lama berteman dengan Sasuke, jelas sangat memahami sifat sang Uchiha. Jangan harap Sasuke akan bercerita panjang lebar tentang kehidupan pribadinya, berbeda dengan Naruto yang akan lantang mengumumkan segala kejadian dalam hidup.

Tindak tanduk sang pria Uchiha sudah menunjukkan semuanya dengan jelas.

Si Nara yang terlebih dulu menyadari apa yang terjadi di antara kedua orang di hadapannya dan segera menyikut pinggang Naruto, "Sebaiknya kau beri peringatan pada Kiba untuk tidak terlalu banyak berbicara pada Hinata. Kau tidak ingin melihat _taichou_ mengamuk karena cemburu pada orang yang mengincar tunangannya bukan?"

Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya lebar-lebar, berkata dengan terbata, "Tu-tunangan?" Otaknya masih memproses ucapan Shikamaru.

Ucapan Sai terngiang, "-dia tidak pernah memakai cincin-" Bayangan Hinata yang menyelipkan rambut ke telinga kiri dan cincin berlian yang melingkar di jari manis sebelah kiri. Cincin platinum polos yang melingkar di tangan kiri Sasuke saat meraih gelas sake. Dan... Ting! Bola lampu menyala di atas kepala Naruto.

Tanpa sadar, suaranya naik satu oktaf lebih tinggi. "Tunangan!"

Yang lainnya melirik ke arah Naruto dan Shikamaru dengan pandangan bertanya, sebelum akhirnya pemuda berkuncir satu itu menendang kaki Naruto dari bawah meja.

"Oi, Dobe! Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Naruto yang menahan sumpah serapah sekaligus rasa sakit di kakinya hanya tertawa sembari melemparkan pandangan jengkel ke arah Shikamaru yang sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dan memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

Mereka semua lalu kembali berbincang-bincang, dan Sai akhirnya memesan makanan. Naruto memperhatikan Kiba yang memandang interaksi antara Hinata dan Sasuke dalam diam. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menghela nafas panjang, sebelum akhirnya meletakkan satu tangan di bahu salah satu sahabatnya yang masih menatap nanar sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Aku turut berduka cita. Sepertinya kau sudah didahului oleh _taichou_ kita."

.

.

.

Glossary :

Taichou : sebutan untuk kapten atau ketua klub.

Anomali : Pengecualian

Enigma : Misteri yang belum terpecahkan


End file.
